The Crew: The Movie
The Crew: The Movie is a 2017 American science fiction action adventure racing film based on the video game of the same name. The film is directed by Justin Kurzel, written by Michael Lesslie, Adam Cooper and Bill Collage, and stars Michael Fassbender (who also produced), Marion Cotillard, Jeremy Irons, Brendan Gleeson, Charlotte Rampling and Michael K. Williams. The film is set in the same universe as the video games but features an original story that expands the series' mythology, taking place during FBI chases in the United States of America. Filming began in August 2016 and concluded in January 2017. The Crew: The Movie was released on December 21, 2017, in the United States and France. It received negative reviews from critics and grossed over $240 million worldwide against its $125 million budget. Plot The story begins with the main character Alex Taylor being pursued by local law enforcement near Detroit. After losing the cops, he finds a Chevrolet Camaro that Harry loans him. Harry explains to him that Alex's older brother and the founder of the 5-10 motor club, Dayton, wants to speak with him. Dayton arrives and orders Alex to drive him to Ambassador Bridge. Once there, Dayton tells him to keep his head down. A Ford GT pulls up, Dayton goes and talks with the driver before walking back to the Camaro, but before he can get there, the driver shoots him and drives off. Alex rushes to Dayton's side as the police arrive. The police restrain Alex as Dayton succumbs to his wound. Alex is charged and later convicted of Dayton's murder by FBI Special Agent Bill Coburn, and is sent to prison. Five years later, Alex encounters FBI Agent Zoe Winters, who informs him that he will be temporarily released from prison if he agrees to cooperate with the FBI in exposing Coburn's corruption, and finding the truth behind Dayton's murder. In doing so, Alex has to infiltrate the 5-10 motor club and climb up its hierarchy. This way, Alex makes his way to exact revenge on Coburn and bring him to Zoe, and later find his brother's murderer, the then-leader of the 5-10s, Dennis "Shiv" Jefferson. After getting released from prison, Alex accepts his first mission to help the Detroit 5-10, Troy. After doing a series of missions for him, Alex is sent to St. Louis to kill that city's V2. Alex and Zoe frame the V2's death, but Troy finds out that she is still alive. Troy sends his crew to get Alex and the V2. Alex manages to escape, but Troy finds and kills the V2. Alex then gets a call from Herschel Craig, the Chicago 5-10 who is competing for the V4 of the Midwest along with Troy. Craig gives tasks to Alex to claim territory from Troy by beating his records. Alex is able to get his 5-10 ink by helping Craig recover a stolen car from Europe. Alex is sent to New York City soon after to help a V6, Eric Tsu. Alex goes to New York and is reunited with Harry, who agrees to help him with his mission. Alex gets a dirt car and meets Eric, racing him and later doing missions for him. Meanwhile, Zoe and Alex are suspicious of Harry when he gets secretive. It is later revealed that Harry is trying to help Dayton's girlfriend, Connie, by stealing and selling cars, but first Alex and Eric have to recover them. Alex also has to deliver something to a mysterious person, later revealed to be Coburn. Harry has Alex follow him with Connie and her son in the car so they can get on a bus going upstate. Alex gets his V2 ink, and is asked to go to Miami. Alex goes to Miami and meets Alita, Shiv's ex-girlfriend. She challenges Alex to a race to see if he is ready for the job he has to do. After winning, he is tasked with claiming The South from Cameron Rockport, a dangerous former 5-10. Coburn then calls Alex for help in taking down Shiv from the V8. Coburn has him take down much of Cam's crew, but becomes difficult when Cam's crew goes after him. After winning the South from Cam in a race, Alex notices Coburn's plan of killing Cam, and is forced to save Cam. He goes to Miami Beach to get him, only to find out Cam is already taken away by Coburn's crew. Alex gets in an off-road truck so as to crash the car Cam is in. Cam gets in the truck with Alex as they escape Coburn's men. Cam then leaves the South. Afterwards, Shiv notices Alex's activities and gives him the V4 ink. Alex is then sent to Las Vegas. Alex goes to a diner and meets Roxanne, a technology whiz whose sister joined the 5-10s. It is revealed Roxanne's sister has been shot dead by Shiv. Zoe finds out that Coburn is selling impounded contraband. Alex does more missions and gains enough evidence to help Zoe take him down. Alex travels to the location of Coburn's contraband and collects it. Coburn finds him and tries to escape. Alex follows him to the airport in Vegas, where Zoe arrests him. After Coburn is arrested, Alex gets a call from Shiv saying he is invited to "The 5-10 Face-Off" in the West Coast (Los Angeles, San Francisco, and Seattle). Alex goes to LA and meets Vincent, a former pro racer that Harry wanted Alex to see. Vincent was injured in a race incident that ended his career after a 5-10 sabotaged his race car in a bet. He later killed the 5-10 out of revenge. Vincent agrees to help Alex in Face-Off events, but Shiv adds a twist to each event. For example, during a race at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, he calls the police. In a street race, Alex is forced to race in a car that isn't as fast as the other racers's cars. Towards the end of the game, Alex manages to win the Face-Off. However, Shiv finds out that Alex is trying to kill him, and sends an army of 5-10s to go after Alex. Alex escapes and goes to Shiv's victory party. Shiv challenges Alex, but Alex realizes that the people he met on his mission are his family. He suggests to settle it in a race. Alex wins, but Shiv refuses to give up, leading Alex to chase him down along the coast. At the end of the game, Shiv is confronted by the police as his car is wrecked, and Alex explains his love for racing. Featured Cars * 1980 Abarth Fiat 131 * 2010 Abarth 500 esseesse * 1968 Abarth 595 esseesse * 2013 Abarth Punto Supersport * 2002 Acura RSX Type-S * 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione * 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 * 2011 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde * 1986 Alfa Romeo Spider Quadrifoglio Verde * 1968 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale * 1971 AMC Javelin AMX * 2013 Ariel Atom 500 V8 * 1964 Aston Martin DB5 * 1958 Aston Martin DBR1 * 2010 Aston Martin One-77 * 2011 Aston Martin V12 Zagato (Villa d'Este) * 2012 Aston Martin Vanquish * 2013 Audi R8 Coupé V10 plus 5.2 FSI quattro * 1995 Audi RS 2 Avant * 2011 Audi RS 3 Sportback * 2006 Audi RS 4 * 2011 Audi RS 5 Coupé * 2013 Audi S4 * 1983 Audi Sport quattro * 2010 Audi TT RS Coupé * 2013 Bentley Continental GT Speed * 2011 BMW 1 Series M Coupe * 1973 BMW 2002 Turbo * 1981 BMW M1 * 1997 BMW M3 * 1991 BMW M3 * 2008 BMW M3 * 2012 BMW M5 * 2011 BMW X5 M * 2011 BMW Z4 sDrive35is * 2012 Bowler EXR S * 2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport * 1987 Buick Regal GNX * 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV * 2012 Caterham Superlight R500 * 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air * 1990 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z * 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS Coupe * 1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 * 1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 * 2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 * 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS-454 * 1960 Chevrolet Corvette * 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray * 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 * 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 * 1970 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 * 1995 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 * 1964 Chevrolet Impala SS 409 * 1969 Dodge Charger R/T * 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T * 2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 * 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 * 1968 Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock * 1957 Ferrari 250 California * 1962 Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso * 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO * 1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa * 2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia * 2009 Ferrari 458 Italia * 1987 Ferrari F40 * 1995 Ferrari F50 * 2003 Ferrari Challenge Stradale * 1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT * 2002 Ferrari Enzo Ferrari * 1994 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta * 2012 Ferrari F12berlinetta * 1984 Ferrari GTO * 2013 Ferrari LaFerrari * 1973 Ford Capri RS3100 * 1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth * 1977 Ford Escort RS1800 * 1956 Ford F-100 * 2014 Ford Fiesta ST * 2003 Ford Focus RS * 2009 Ford Focus RS * 2013 Ford Focus ST * 2005 Ford GT * 1966 Ford GT40 Mk II * 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 * 2015 Ford Mustang GT * 1985 Ford RS200 Evolution * 2000 Ford SVT Cobra R * 1993 Ford SVT Cobra R * 2013 Ford Shelby GT500 * 1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 * 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor * 2011 Ford Transit SuperSportVan * 2012 Hennessey Venom GT * 1997 Honda Civic Type R * 2004 Honda Civic Type-R * 1984 Honda Civic CRX Mugen * 1992 Honda NSX-R * 2009 Honda S2000 CR * 2006 HUMMER H1 Alpha * 2013 Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 Track * 2013 Hyundai Veloster Turbo * 1956 Jaguar D-Type * 1961 Jaguar E-type S1 * 1954 Jaguar XK120 SE * 2012 Jaguar XKR-S * 1945 Jeep Willys MB * 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon * 2011 Koenigsegg Agera * 2013 KTM X-Bow R * 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 * 1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV * 1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV * 2014 Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 * 1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 * 2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV * 2013 Lamborghini Veneno * 1982 Lancia 037 Stradale * 1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale EVO * 1986 Lancia Delta S4 * 1968 Lancia Fulvia Coupé Rallye 1.6 HF * 1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale * 1997 Land Rover Defender 90 * 2013 Lexus GS350 F Sport * 2010 Lexus LFA * 2014 Local Motors Rally Fighter * 2009 Lotus 2-Eleven * 1956 Lotus Eleven * 2012 Lotus Exige S * 2010 Maserati Gran Turismo S * 2004 Maserati MC12 * 1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage * 2013 Mazda MX-5 * 1994 Mazda MX-5 Miata * 1997 Mazda RX-7 * 2011 Mazda RX-8 R3 * 2011 McLaren 12C * 1993 McLaren F1 * 2013 McLaren P1 * 1990 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II * 1954 Mercedes-Benz 300SL Gullwing Coupé * 2013 Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG * 2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series * 2013 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG * 2013 Mercedes-Benz G 65 AMG * 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series * 2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG * 2005 Mercedes-Benz SLR * 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG * 1965 MINI Cooper S * 2012 MINI John Cooper Works GP * 1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR * 2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR * 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR * 1994 Nissan 240SX SE * 2010 Nissan 370Z * 2012 Nissan GT-R Black Edition * 1970 Nissan Datsun 510 * 1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 * 1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo * 1992 Nissan Silvia CLUB K's * 2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R * 1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R * 1993 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec * 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II * 1968 Oldsmobile Hurst/Olds 442 * 2012 Pagani Huayra * 2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster * 1971 Plymouth Cuda 426 HEMI * 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge * 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am * 1987 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am GTA * 1973 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 * 2013 Ram Runner * 1980 Renault 5 Turbo * 1973 Renault Alpine A110 1600S * 1993 Renault Clio Williams * 2003 Renault Sport Clio V6 * 2010 Renault Megane RS 250 * 1987 RUF CTR Yellowbird * 1995 RUF CTR2 * 2011 RUF Rt 12 S * 1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C * 1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe * 1999 SRT Viper GTS ACR * 2013 Subaru BRZ * 1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STi * 2005 Subaru Impreza WRX STI * 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STi * 2011 Subaru WRX STI * 1974 Toyota Celica GT * 1994 Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 * 2013 Toyota GT86 * 1995 Toyota MR2 GT * 1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex * 1998 Toyota Supra RZ * 2005 TVR Sagaris * 2012 Ultima GTR * 2012 Vauxhall Astra VXR * 2009 Vauxhall Corsa VXR * 2013 SRT Viper GTS * 1995 Volkswagen Corrado VR6 * 1992 Volkswagen Golf Gti 16v Mk2 * 2010 Volkswagen Golf R * 2003 Volkswagen Golf R32 * 1963 Volkswagen Beetle * 1984 Volkswagen Rabbit GTI * 2011 Volkswagen Scirocco R * 1981 Volkswagen Scirocco S * 1963 Volkswagen Type 2 De Luxe Production In July 2013, Warner was committed to a film based on the game The Crew by Ubisoft, initially with a release date of February 7, 2014, and later March 14, 2014. Brothers George and John Gatins had written a script that was being shopped to studios by April of that year. Taylor Kitsch was offered the lead role in July 2013, though the role eventually went to Michael Fassbender that October. Fassbender had originally auditioned for the role of Dino Brewster, although director Scott Waugh and Warner head Steven Spielberg decided against that and cast him as the lead. The same month, Imogen Poots was cast as the female lead. In August 2013, Dwayne Johnson, Jeremy Irons, Tyrese Gibson and Vin Diesel were cast in the film. Tom Cruise was cast in September 2013. Principal photography began in Macon, Georgia, in mid-April 2013. Other filming locations include Road Atlanta in Braselton, Georgia, on July 12, 2013, the 13th Street Bridge in Columbus, Georgia and Phenix City, Alabama, and Campus Martius in Detroit, Michigan, beginning on June 30, 2013. Other production locations include sections of California's Highway 1 north of Point Arena, California, the Point Arena Lighthouse, and Highway 253 between Boonville, California and Ukiah, California; and also Highway 128, between the town of Navarro and the Navarro Bridge linking Highway 128 North to Highway 1 South to Point Arena, California. For the film's chase sequences, the filmmakers decided against the use of computer-generated imagery, instead employing practical effects, which required the cast to receive extensive driving lessons. For the final race sequences and the car crashes the production unit used propped supercars. Cast * Michael Fassbender as Alex Taylor * Dwayne Johnson as Harry * Jeremy Irons as Shiv * Tyrese Gibson as Vincent * Vin Diesel as Omar * Mike Shinoda as Eric Tsu * Ben Bocquelet as Police Officer #1 * Mic Graves as Police Officer #2 * Richard Overall as Police Officer #3 Release The Crew: The Movie was released on December 21, 2017. The film was originally announced in July 2013 to be released on May 22, 2015, a date that was pushed back the following month to June 26, 2015. In November 2013, the film was pushed back once again to a new release date of August 7, 2015. In September 2014, the film was pushed to an unspecified 2017 release date, which was later revealed to be December 21, 2017. The film was released in 2D, 3D and selected IMAX 3D territories. Box office The Crew: The Movie grossed $54.6 million in the United States and Canada and $186 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $240.7 million, against a production budget of $125 million. In North America, The Crew: The Movie was initially expected to gross $25–35 million from 2,902 theaters over its first six days of release.565 However, after grossing $1.4 million from Tuesday night previews and $4.6 million on its first day, six-day projections were lowered to $22 million.57 It went on to gross $10.3 million in its opening weekend (a six-day total of $22.5 million), finishing 5th at the box office.58 Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, The Crew: The Movie has an approval rating of 18% based on 182 reviews, and an average rating of 3.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Crew: The Movie ''is arguably better made (and certainly better cast) than most video game adaptations; unfortunately, the CGI-fueled end result is still a joylessly overplotted slog." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 36 out of 100 based on 38 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Peter Bradshaw of ''The Guardian wrote, "I bet playing the game is much more exciting. But then getting Fassbender to slap a coat of Dulux on the wall of his hi-tech prison cell and monitoring the progressive moisture-loss would be more exciting." Robbie Collin of the Daily Telegraph was equally scathing, saying, "For everyone who thought Dan Brown's conspiracy novels were just lacking a spot of racing, The Crew: The Movie might be your favourite film of the year. But for the clinically sane 99.9 percent of the rest of us, it’s rather less exciting." David Ehrlich of IndieWire gave the film a B−, and said "declaring this to be the best video game movie ever made is the kind of backhanded compliment that sounds like hyperbole, but the description fits the bill on both counts." Home media The Crew: The Movie was released onto Blu-ray and DVD on March 21, 2018 and Digital HD from Amazon Video and iTunes on March 10, 2018. Soundtrack In May 2017, it was announced that Joseph Trapanese, the same composer of the game "The Crew", would score the film. Potential sequels In March 2017, Daphne Yang, CEO of the film's Taiwanese co-financier CatchPlay, stated that Warner was looking to turn the film into a franchise, since it is based on "successful Ubisoft games and would make ideal sequels." Two additional films are planned, with the first sequel having entered development during the production of the initial film. Kurzel told Premiere that he would like to explore the Cold War in the sequel. Trivia * This movie has the same crew from the movie based on the video game Asassin's Creed, "Assassin's Creed". * The part where Dayton gets murdered by FBI Special Agent Bill Coburn, and get sent to prison is banned in Other Countries, like Brazil, France and China due by parents finding the film "distrusting" for children. * This film was originally gonna be called "The Crew". Category:Movies Category:Race film